Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Ele idealizou cinco lugares perfeitos para beijá-la.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota Inicial: **é preciso ter um pouquinho de mente aberta para ler essa fic. Na verdade, é preciso ter uma certa imaginação para preencher as lacunas deixadas. Cada um imagina o que for melhor. E eu acho que essa é a graça da fic. Imaginar como uma coisa levou à outra, da forma que bem entender.

Eu não tenho nenhuma relação pessoal com essa fic. E com isso eu quero dizer que eu não criei nenhum enredo complexo, não desenvolvi a personalidade dos personagens nem criei histórias para eles. Há uma continuidade sim, de capítulo para capítulo. Mas nada muito além disso. Na minha opinião é uma fanfic bem simples e rápida. Eu já a tenho finalizada e ela tem 17 páginas de word. São cinco capítulos. Então vocês devem imaginar que ela é realmente simples. XD

Eu gosto de chamar esta fic de "Os 5 beijos que levaram Draco e Ginny a ficarem juntos", talvez com uma pequena variação no tempo verbal... algo que vocês vão entender, eventualmente. XD

**Aviso:** esta fic tem spoilers do epólogo de Deathly Hallows. Embora cada capítulo tenha seu próprio nível de spoiler. Outra coisa: a fanfic está na classificação M por precaução. Mas apenas 2 dos 5 capítulos têm NC17. Cada capítulo tem sua própria classificação.

**Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Half-Blood Prince".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **K - para este capítulo  
**Summary: ** Exatamente o que o título diz.  
**Warning:**Linhas fofas escritas abaixo. XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Esta fanfic foi feita a título de entretenimento. Eu não ganho nada com isso, a não ser satisfação.

**N/Rbc: **esta fanfic foi baseada numa fanfic em inglês do seriado BONES (atualmente o meu seriado preferido). O título original é "Four Places Booth Wants To Kiss Brennan... and one he did" e a autora chama-se 'Lerdo'. Mantive o título em inglês pela sonoridade. Fanfic a título de distração pessoal. A história desta fic não é uma tradução literal da fic em inglês. Apenas a idéia geral foi utilizada. É bom pensar em 5 lugares bons para se beijar. XD

**Linha Romântica**

**No Vestiário**

Quando Draco tinha 16 anos ele não tinha tempo para garotas. Não que ele não quisesse. Ele apenas não tinha tempo. De acordo com seu pai, e com todo o resto do mundo que seguia as Artes das Trevas, Draco só tinha tempo para matar Dumbledore.

No entanto, ele podia ao menos olhar para as garotas e ficar interessado. Eventualmente ele poderia dormir com alguma ou algumas delas. Mas não eram sua prioridade.

Às vezes ele pensava que aquela sua vida não era nem de perto o que ele imaginava que seria uns anos atrás. Aos 11 anos, por exemplo, ele imaginava que seria o capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina e Monitor. Aos 12 ele achava que chegaria aos 16 tendo uma namorada linda ao seu lado. Sim, uma namorada. Apesar de tudo, Draco Malfoy fora criado seguindo padrões antigos de comportamento. Antes de ser um canalha prestes a matar Dumbledore, inimigo de Harry Potter, Draco era um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro egocêntrico, idiota e muitas vezes canalha, mas ele sabia como tratar uma dama.

Aos 16 ele percebeu que não valia à pena ficar sonhando. Provavelmente nada do que ele imaginara se tornaria realidade. Exceto "a" garota. Não namorada. Mas havia uma garota. E foi com ela que ele perdeu seus sonhos e conheceu a sua realidade.

"Nós estamos assim há quanto tempo?" – Draco perguntou, entrando no vestiário de quadribol, depois da partida que dera a vitória para a Grifinória. Minutos antes ele estava na Sala Precisa, quando foi alertado de que Harry Potter estava à espreita._Maldito Potter_.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Ela estava visivelmente feliz. Ele podia perceber isso nos olhos dela. Ele também podia perceber que ela sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando. Do lado de fora do vestiário ele podia ouvir a alegria frenética dos leões comemorando a vitória.

Draco deu um passo á frente, e ela, um passo atrás. Suas costas bateram na parede do vestiário, mas ela não se importou, apenas olhou-o, de certa forma intrigada.

"Eu não te amo, Weasley." – ela riu.

"Ótimo, porque eu também não te amo, Malfoy. Isso era para ser algum tipo de anti-declaração de amor?"

"Este não é o meu ponto. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não te amo, e eu vou ignorar todos esses meses em que eu te observei."

"Você vai?"

"Eu vou ignorar a sua aproximação. Vou ignorar os seus olhares. E vou ignorar..." - ele deixou seus dedos tocarem suavemente as pontas do cabelo de Ginny. Então, ele segurou a respiração e esperou que ela reagisse. Se ela não o matasse, ele poderia pensar em colocar a mão na cintura dela.

"O que mais você vai ignorar, Malfoy?" – ele percebeu que ela ignorara seu gesto. Bom sinal. Talvez.

Ele não disse nada. Não queria dizer que ia ignorar o fato de que ela lhe tirara seus sonhos e o fizera perceber que o mundo não era como ele gostaria que fosse. Ele não queria dizer que ela era importante. O olhar, a aproximação, os gestos, a falta de palavras.

"Você não quer um anti-herói, Weasley." – ele sussurrou, ainda com os lábios bem próximos dos dela.

"Não..."

"Você quer um Harry Potter. É o que todas as meninas como você querem." – Ginny não falou nada. Nem Draco queria que ela falasse.

A verdade é que ele e Ginny nunca tiveram nada. Exceto uma breve aproximação, algumas trocas de olhares, pouquíssimas palavras trocadas e uma forte, e praticamente ignorada, atração. Até aquele momento.

"Nós nunca daríamos certo mesmo..." – ele sussurrou.

"Nunca..." – ela sussurrou de volta.

Então ele inclinou-se e retirou gentilmente alguns fios vermelhos do cabelo dela que lhe caíam sobre a face.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ela perguntou, e provavelmente lhe deu a melhor expressão desconfiada que já vira.

"Tentando te beijar." – ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

Seus olhos tornaram-se surpresos, arregalados de uma maneira divertida, e sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, enquanto ela decidia o que responder.

Foi então que ele fez. Foi então que ele acabou com a distância que havia entre eles, e descobriu que o gosto dela era de avelã. E o cheiro dela, de rosas, era mais inebriante do que ele imaginara.

E felizmente, o barulho da comemoração do lado de fora abafou o barulhinho gostoso que os lábios deles fizeram quando se encontraram.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Inicial: **é isso aí... continuem imaginando as lacunas em branco... XD

JuzinhaMalfoy: atualizada, moça! Três dias, eu creio! XD

Lou Malfoy: que bom que gostou Lou! Mais um capítulo, espero que goste também! XD

Bella Amarante: acabou não, ainda tem mais 3 capítulos até acabar. Mas adorei o que você disse caso tivesse acabado. Huahauahauah

Jane Leloupblanc: hoje há mais. XD espero que goste deste também

Aninhoca: nhaa, Ni, eu gosto daquele barulhinho. Não sempre, mas eu gosto. Mas admita, ficou fofo no final do capítulo passado, não ficou? XD

Carolzenha Malfoy: eu partilho da sua opinião. Adoro fanfics que vão direto ao ponto e não enrolam! XD Espero que goste deste capítulo também. XD

Mrs. Violet: e a espera nem foi tão longa! XD Bjinhos moça!

**Aviso:** esta fic tem spoilers de Deathly Hallows. Embora cada capítulo tenha seu próprio nível de spoiler. A fanfic é M por causa dos dois capítulos M, dos cinco existentes. Este, inclusive, é um capítulo M.

**Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **M ou R - pra este capítulo, e não é apenas por precaução  
**Summary: ** Exatamente o que o título diz.  
**Warning:**Este é um pouco diferente do primeiro. NC-17 leve abaixo. XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Esta fanfic foi feita a título de entretenimento. Eu não ganho nada com isso, a não ser satisfação.

**N/Rbc: **esta fanfic foi baseada numa fanfic em inglês do seriado BONES (atualmente o meu seriado preferido). O título original é "Four Places Booth Wants To Kiss Brennan... and one he did" e a autora chama-se 'Lerdo'. Mantive o título em inglês pela sonoridade. Fanfic a título de distração pessoal. A história desta fic não é uma tradução literal da fic em inglês. Apenas a idéia geral foi utilizada. É bom pensar em 5 lugares bons para se beijar. XD

**Linha Sexy**

**No escritório do Profeta Diário: Os seios dela**

Eles eram espetaculares; ele sabia disso. Ele não podia contar em uma mão o número de vezes, durante incontáveis eventos e festas da alta sociedade bruxa, que ele a havia visto num vestido, ou uma blusa decotada, mas todas as vezes que ele tinha a chance, ele olhava fixamente para as curvas perfeitas dela e os lugares misteriosos de seu corpo. Ele se considerava um cavalheiro, claro, mas ele ainda era um homem. Oras, veja bem, que tipo de homem ele seria se não olhasse?

Felizmente, ela nunca tinha notado que ele a olhava. Ele estava certo disso. Ele também estava certo de que nem sua mulher nem o marido Potter dela haviam notado. Porque se ela tivesse notado, ela provavelmente teria ficado muito vermelha e zangada e teria batido nele, como qualquer mulher faria. Não, os olhos de Ginny teriam brilhado, e ela teria tomado fôlego.

Então ele teria que se sentar e ouvir todo um sermão sobre o porquê dos homens amarem seios. Era o jeito de ela lidar com isso. Com fatos para as coisas e histórias do comportamento humano. Ele sabia disso. Afinal, ela era uma jornalista. Por outro lado, se o marido Potter dela tivesse notado, ele sim teria ficado zangado e provavelmente arranjado confusão.

Mas ele não ligava para as merdas dos fatos históricos e comportamentais. O que ele sabia era que Deus sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando criou os seios.

Especialmente os dela.

Em uma de suas fantasias preferidas, era tarde da noite, e não havia ninguém no Profeta Diário. Ela vestia aquela velha bata azul das_ Harpias de Holyhead,_ totalmente não-sexy, e sentava-se no sofá de sua sala. Seu cabelo estava preso num daqueles rabos-de-cavalo sem sentido que ela gostava de usar desde que ele se lembrava. Ele vinha por trás dela e soltava o elástico de seus cabelos, deixando uma cascata vermelha cair sobre os ombros. Então ele dava a volta no sofá e a encarava, desabotoava e tirava a bata dela. Por baixo ela estava usando uma pequena camiseta preta que lhe caía divinamente bem. Quando ele a puxava pela cintura, ela começava a falar. Mas ele balançava a cabeça e a calava com um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

Ao menos uma vez, ela ouvia.

O sofá não era muito grande, mas eles davam um jeito. Ele a tocava sobre a camiseta e ela arqueava o corpo sob suas mãos, pedindo por mais com seus olhos e sua respiração alterada.

Ele a ajudou a tirar a camiseta. O sutiã que ela usava não era nada especial, mas era perfeito porque por baixo deles estavam seus seios. Ela arfou e fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou e, com as mãos em seus seios, por cima do sutiã, provocou-a, apertando-os gentilmente, fazendo-o ficar excitado e seu pênis pulsar.

Não era suficiente. Para nenhum dos dois.

Então ele levou suas mãos até as costas dela e desabotoou seu sutiã. Levou um minuto, mas ele chegou lá. Ele queria isso há tanto tempo que ele não se incomodou em tirá-lo. Ele apenas deslizou o sutiã para cima.

Finalmente…

Ele sempre imaginou se os mamilos dela eram rosados ou marrons, ou algum tom entre esses dois. Agora ele sabia que eles tinham a cor de leite com chocolate, mas ele precisava saber se eles eram tão doces quanto.

Os olhos dele se fecharam, e ele mapeou seu corpo e sentiu a textura de sua pele com os dedos e lábios. Os dedos dela engalfinharam-se nos fios loiros e ela tremeu.

"Malfoy…"

Não… eles eram ainda mais doces.

"Malfoy…? Malfoy, você está aí? Você está me ouvindo?" – ela estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mal sinal.

Ele piscou e engoliu em seco. "Uh, desculpa, Weasley. Você podia repetir?"


	3. Chapter 3

**N/Rbc: **eu gosto desse capítulo. na verdade, minha veia dramática fala mais alto nele. Continuemos preenchendo as lacunas.

Dessa vez, algo rápido, porque eu realmente estou com preguiça e, pasmem, com frio. Sim, é meio inusitado eu sentir frio numa das cidades mais quentes do Brasil... mas está chovendo muito, meus pés ficam gelados o dia todo e eu fico com aquela vontade de me meter debaixo das cobertas. Preguiça-mor.

Bjinhos para Thaty, Carolzenha Malfoy, Aninhoca e Jane LeloupBlanc que revisaram o capítulo.  
Abraços para quem leu e não revisou. Mais ainda por ter lido. XD  
Olá para os que abriram o capítulo e voltaram para a página de fics. XD

Oh. Eu vou viajar na segunda. Não sei quando nem onde terei acesso a internet. Mas prometo que tentarei encontrar algum pc e continuar postando a fic com certa rapidez. XD

**Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **PG13 - pra este capítulo, apenas por precaução, apesar de eu o considerar K  
**Summary: ** Exatamente o que o título diz.  
**Warning:**Drama, eu creio... XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Esta fanfic foi feita a título de entretenimento. Eu não ganho nada com isso, a não ser satisfação.

**N/Rbc: **esta fanfic foi baseada numa fanfic em inglês do seriado BONES (atualmente o meu seriado preferido). O título original é "Four Places Booth Wants To Kiss Brennan... and one he did" e a autora chama-se 'Lerdo'. Mantive o título em inglês pela sonoridade. Fanfic a título de distração pessoal. A história desta fic não é uma tradução literal da fic em inglês. Apenas a idéia geral foi utilizada. É bom pensar em 5 lugares bons para se beijar. XD

**Linha Dramática  
3. Nos sonhos**

Draco deveria imaginar que uma hora ou outra ela iria perguntar o que diabos ele insistia em fazer no local de trabalho dela. Afinal, ele trabalhava no Ministério, ela no Profeta Diário. E já era a terceira vez que ele aparecia ali em duas semanas.

"Então você vai me responder o que veio fazer aqui desta vez? Está tarde. E não tem ninguém aqui..."

"Você está aqui. E era com você que eu precisava falar."

O tom era formal. Ele não esperava mais do que isso, na verdade. Ele apanhou um pequeno envelope negro no bolso do sobretudo e entregou a Ginny. Ela retirou a bata azul, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se. Ele estava de pé logo atrás dela. Ele não pôde deixar de perceber a camiseta preta que ela usava, nem muito menos o gesto dela de tirar o elástico do cabelo e deixar os cachos vermelhos caírem sobre os ombros. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando reprimir sua fantasia de alguns segundos atrás.

"Ritual de Passagem da Astoria?" – ela perguntou, quebrando o breve silêncio e trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

"Você sabe o que é isso, não sabe?"

"Purificação da alma dos mortos para eles garantirem seu lugar no paraíso, eu sei. Só não sabia que ainda era feito nos dias de hoje."

"Família antiga e tradicionalista." – ele falou, dando de ombros – "Eu sei que você e Astoria não eram exatamente amigas, mas vocês jogaram juntas até ela se recusar a te ter como capitã do time e..." – Ginny riu e, por um instante, ele se perdeu – "...e eu achei que..."

"Que deveria me convidar." – ela completou, e ele agradeceu imensamente – "Eu sinto muito pela Astoria." – ele deu de ombros.

"Chame o Potter também, talvez lhe interesse de algum modo." – Draco desconversou.

"Eu não creio..." – Draco riu.

"Eu também não. Era só isso. Eu vou indo então..."

Draco virou-se e já estava quase na porta de saída quando ouviu Ginny chamá-lo e pedir que a esperasse, para deixarem o prédio juntos. Não era algo que Draco desse muita importância. Já passava das dez da noite e, provavelmente, ela só não queria estar totalmente sozinha até chegar em algum ponto onde pudesse aparatar.

"Está muito frio lá fora. Nevando, na verdade." – ele constatou – "Você não duraria um minuto com essa roupa. Principalmente considerando que com toda essa neve o ponto mais seguro para aparatar é na Estação King's Cross."

"Eu esqueci meu casaco em casa. Saí apressada." – ele apenas meneou a cabeça e retirou rapidamente o sobretudo preto, colocando-o delicadamente sobre os ombros dela.

"Só não deixe o Potter ver minhas iniciais na gola. Ele pode interpretar errado."

"Malfoy, não..."

"Também não o deixe usá-lo. Este sobretudo me custou quase três mil galeões, eu odiaria saber que ele está infectado com essência de Potter." – ele disse, com uma voz profundamente arrastada.

"E quanto a você? Não vai sentir frio?"

"Malfoy's não sentem frio." – ele afirmou, enquanto calçava grossas luvas negras.

A caminhada até a King's Cross durou vinte minutos. Silenciosos vinte minutos. Talvez a falta de palavras fosse por não terem o que conversar, talvez fosse por orgulho, ou talvez fosse pelo frio gritante que os assolava, que nem mesmo feitiços de calor amenizaram. Não houve despedida. Apenas chegaram ao ponto de aparatação e sumiram.

**x.x.x**

Quando Draco tinha quatro anos ele apanhara de um menino mais velho e mais alto que ele. E quando ele fora chorar para a mãe e o pai descobriu, Lucius apenas lhe deu um longo sermão sobre "o que não te mata te faz mais forte" e sobre como Draco tinha sido um covarde e maricas na situação. Depois de muitos anos, ele descobriu que a palavra adequada para descrevê-lo na ocasião era "criança".

Quando Scorpius, seu filho, tinha quatro anos, ele perdeu-se na neve durante um dia inteiro, na véspera de Natal, no Beco Diagonal. Draco sentiu tanto medo na época como nunca tinha sentido antes. Astoria, ao contrário, parecia despreocupada. Quando encontraram Scorpius, o garoto estava tão gelado e pálido que mais parecia um fantasma. Draco pensou que ele fosse morrer. Astoria, por outro lado, recitava para Draco o mesmo sermão de seu pai, "o que não te mata te faz mais forte".

"Ela era uma mulher fria, a Astoria." – Draco olhou para o lado e viu Ginny, ao lado de sua cama, sorrindo – "Mas você não, Malfoy. Apesar de ser estúpido de vez em quando, claro."

"Eu não te amo, Weasley." – ele falou rápido, vendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado na cama.

"Claro que não. Eu também não te amo. Quantas vezes vamos repetir isso?"

"Então porque eu continuo sonhando com você?"

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando. Eu sou apenas uma projeção da sua mente. Poderia ser qualquer uma."

"Então porque você?"

"Porque eu salvei seu filho quando ele estava no meio da nevasca. E então você se lembrou de mim."

"Eu lembrei de você... quando eu nem sequer havia esquecido..." – Ginny sorriu e levou a mão ao rosto de Draco – "você..." - ele ergueu a mão e parou a meio caminho de tocar a face dela - "...me fascina, Weasley..." - deixou que sua mão caísse sobre o colo - "...mas você não é real..."

"Não..." – ela inclinou-se e retirou alguns fios de cabelo loiro da face dele.

Então ele aproximou-se dos lábios dela e a beijou. Ele não podia sentir o gosto dela, nem o cheiro do cabelo dela. Ele não conseguia. E então ele tentava aprofundar o beijo, colocando a mão na nuca dela e puxando-a para mais perto. Nada. Ela apenas estava ali. Mas ela não era ela. Não era real.

Ele abriu os olhos. E por um instante, antes de enfrentar a escuridão de seu quarto, ele pôde ver a imagem dela se esvair bem à sua frente. Ele tremia. Seu corpo estava arrepiado. Malfoy's sentiam frio.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/Rbc: **Yei... por favor, digam que eu amo vocês! Eu estou numa lan de 8 reais a hora só pra atualizar esta fic. Eu realmente amo vocês. Huahuahauahauahauha

Coisa rápida, só tenho 9 minutos.

Lou Malfoy: ri muito com a sua review Lou... Astoria é uma vaca mesmo... huahauhauahuahauhaua... muito vaca... e eu MUITO gostaria de matar o Potter nessa fic, mas aí eu daria uma cena inteira pra ele, e ele definitivamente não merece. XD

Jane LeloupBlanc: Jane, como eu disse no começo da fic, esta é Pór-DH, leva em consideração tudo escrito pela JK... absolutamnete. Eu apenas escrevi coisas que ela deveria ter escrito. Como no capítulo 1, que leva em consideração o livro 6... e teve alguma cena perdida em Draco e Ginny que eles se beijaram... hauahuahauahau... então sim, Harry e Ginny são casados. XD

Aninhoca: Ni, AMO suas pressões, elas são muito úteis. XD

Emmy: nhaaaaa... review sua.. que coisa linda... XD vvou ser rápida agora se não não rola de atualizar... bahhhh... para a próxima digo algo mais legal... tipo, adoro suas rviews e coisa do tipo... hauhauahauhauah

**Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **K-T - pra este capítulo, apenas por precaução.  
**Summary: **Exatamente o que o título diz.

**Warning: **Eu diria levemente bem humorado... XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Esta fanfic foi feita a título de entretenimento. Eu não ganho nada com isso, a não ser satisfação.

**N/Rbc: **esta fanfic foi baseada numa fanfic em inglês do seriado BONES (atualmente o meu seriado preferido). O título original é "Four Places Booth Wants To Kiss Brennan... and one he did" e a autora chama-se 'Lerdo'. Mantive o título em inglês pela sonoridade. Fanfic a título de distração pessoal. A história desta fic não é uma tradução literal da fic em inglês. Apenas a idéia geral foi utilizada. É bom pensar em 5 lugares bons para se beijar. XD

**Este capítulo em especial foi baseado num capítulo de uma das fics de Lerdo... eu não me lembro qual é, mas já está avisado.**

**Linha Cômica  
4. Na Casa dela... e do Potter**

Um dia Draco acordara pensando que o mundo ia acabar. E ele queria que acabasse. Mas não acabou. Então ele decidiu acabar consigo mesmo. Mas não acabar no sentido literal da palavra. Draco não pensava dessa forma, na verdade. Ele achava que pensamentos tão obscuros como esse não eram dignos de um Malfoy. O que ele queria dizer com acabar consigo mesmo, na verdade, era tomar um porre. Assim ele poderia atingir o fim do seu próprio poço sem carregar ninguém consigo. Ou pelo menos, assim ele pensava.

Nesse mesmo dia em que o mundo não acabou, uma série de eventos o levou a crer que, na verdade, ele não queria que o mundo acabasse. Não realmente. Ele apenas fazia drama demais por coisa de menos, assim ele podia se dar um motivo para tomar um porre.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que Merlin não era um zumbi?" – Draco perguntou, enquanto comia mais um amendoim – "Weasley?" – quando ela não respondeu, ele olhou para ela.

Ela tinha caído no sono. A cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre a bancada do bar. Sempre uma surpresa aquela Weasley.

"Ok. Sem mais firewhisky pra você." – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, lutando contra a vontade de tirar os fios vermelhos que lhe caíam sobre a face.

"Sim, eu quero mais um..." – ela retrucou, levantando a cabeça e fazendo m sinal perdido para o homem atrás do bar.

Draco olhou o gesto. E então, por aquele instante, que lhe pareceu quase infinito, ele tentou se lembrar porque ele queria que o mundo acabasse naquela manhã. Agora fazia sentido, afinal, não estava nos planos dele tomar um porre com a Weasley depois de mais de um ano sem vê-la. Ele também não contava que ele não fosse beber como ele queria, simplesmente por estar preocupado com a Weasley bebendo.

"Eu acho que está na hora de te levar pra casa." – ele falou, apanhando o copo de firewhisky da mão dela e bebendo-o de uma vez. Ele preferia rum dos duendes, mas aquela situação era mais importante do que seu próprio gosto – "Porque você, Weasley, está bêbada." – Ginny sorriu para ele, os lábios crispados. E depois retrucou, quando levou o copo de firewhisky à boca e percebeu que estava vazio.

"Eu não estou ibenriada..." – ela falou e Draco franziu o cenho, curioso – "Inberiada." – ela fez uma expressão estranha, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, confusa.

"Inebriada?" – ele ajudou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É, isso!"

"Espere aqui." – ele falou, segurando os ombros dela e mantendo-a sentada.

"Não me dê ordens, Malfoy!" – ela replicou, com um gesto bastante expressivo da mão cortando o ar, enquanto Draco esperava por um momento, tendo a certeza que ela não perderia o equilíbrio ou algo parecido. Ela ficou exatamente onde estava.

"Eu não sonharia com isso, Weasley." – então ele se afastou por alguns momentos.

Draco retornou e encontrou Ginny tentando colocar o sobretudo dela. Ou melhor, o dele. Aquele que ele emprestara numa noite de nevasca. Ela mordeu o lábio, em profunda concentração. Ele parou, cruzou os braços e observou. Não era sempre que ele podia apreciar a Weasley com algo menos que total competência. E ele estava disposto a aproveitar enquanto pudesse.

"Tem alguma coisa errada com esses botões, Malfoy." – ela finalmente falou, olhando para ele com olhos castanhos bastante confusos.

Ele crispou os lábios, regozijando-se. Então ele foi até ela e a ajudou com o sobretudo, colocando-o da forma certa, dobrando a gola e certificando-se de que todos os botões estavam fechados corretamente. Então ele enrolou o cachecol no pescoço dela e viu-a sorrir, de uma maneira bastante aérea. Depois ele colocou o seu sobretudo e apoiou Ginny em seu braço, levando-a para fora do bar.

Eles não aparatariam. Ela estava bêbada, e ele não queria ser o responsável por Ginny Weasley aparatar de forma errada e se partir em milhares de pedacinhos. Ele não estava bêbado, apenas levemente alegre. De qualquer forma, ele também não aparataria. Ele não apelaria para o Noitebus andante simplesmente porque era dar chance demais ao azar ao ser... _flagrado_... com a Weasley, bêbados, em um transporte público bruxo. Não era bom para a imagem dela. Nem para a dele. "_Não necessariamente nessa ordem"_, ele forçou-se a pensar. Optou por táxi trouxa.

E quando Draco percebeu, ele já estava parado no meio da sala da casa de Ginny. Casa que também era do Potter, inclusive.

"Então, onde está o Potter?" – ele perguntou, enquanto apanhava um porta-retratos sobre a mesinha de centro. Nele 3 crianças: um extremamente igual ao Potter aos 14 anos, uma igual a Ginny quando mais nova, e outro que era uma mistura dos dois. _Crias do Potter. Céus._

"Ele deve estar com alguma vadia." – ela falou, mais alto do que o necessário e com um tom bastante indignado.

"Problemas no paraíso?" – Ginny gargalhou. E Draco percebeu que não era nenhuma gargalhada irônica ou algo do tipo, era quase débil, na verdade, e ele teve certeza que ela ria por causa do álcool.

"Aquele Potter" – ela praticamente cuspiu a palavra _Potter_ – "e sua vadiazinha... nhé nhé nhé" – ela fez alguns sons desgostosos que Draco não pôde distinguir e depois parou ao pé da escada – "Essas escadas... eu não me lembrava que ela era tão alta..." – ela observou, e depois riu novamente, inclinando a cabeça para trás e, por um instante, perdendo o equilíbrio. Draco segurou-a pelos ombros antes que ela caísse.

"Hei, Weasley, cuidado aí. Vamos, me mostra onde é a sua toca." – ela virou-se para ele e segurou-se pela gola do sobretudo dele. Riu, de uma maneira livre.

"Ottery St. Catchpole." – ela disse em seguida – "Mas você não vai querer ir lá, muito longe." – completou de uma maneira penosa.

"De que raios você está falando, Weasley?"

"Da Toca. Você perguntou onde era... e eu tenho saudades de lá."

"Eu quis dizer quarto, Weasley." – ela fez um gesto de profunda compreensão.

"É lá em cima. Eu te levo lá." – ela jogou as palavras em cima dele e tentou subir o primeiro degrau da escada, tropeçando logo em seguida.

"Correção: _eu_ te levo lá." – ele a apanhou no colo, fazendo-a rir e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Nos segundos que levaram até ele atingir o topo, ele pôde sentir a cabeça dela descansar em seu ombro e o cheiro do cabelo dela invadir suas narinas. _Rosas_.

_Segunda porta à direita_, ela disse e ele entrou, botando-a no chão novamente. Assim que ela viu-se em seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar a roupa. O cachecol voou sobre sua cabeça e ele imediatamente se virou e cobriu os olhos. Olhar não seria uma atitude de um cavalheiro. E ele considerava-se um. Pelo menos na maior parte do tempo.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Tirando a roupa. Estou com calor."

É. Com certeza ela estava. Ele havia notado as bochechas vermelhas dela e os olhos faiscando.

"Então eu acho que você pode fazer isso sozinha. Eu vou embora agora."

"Espera... e se eu precisar de ajuda?" – ele virou-se para ela. O sobretudo já estava jogado na cama.

"Você precisa?" – ele perguntou, sentindo um pequeno arrepio no seu pescoço.

"Eu acho que preciso. Eu estou tendo dificuldades com esse botão." – ela disse, apontando para o botão da calça.

_Aquilo que não te mata te faz mais forte._ Ele lembrou, pensando que aquela frase era perfeita para a situação. Ao menos para aquela. Então ele estendeu as mãos até o botão da calça, tentando manter seus dedos longe de todo o resto. Assim que ele desabotoou, ele virou-se novamente, presumindo que Ginny fosse tirar a calça.

"Você já pode se virar." – ela disse após alguns minutos e ele o fez, encontrando-a vestida com uma camiseta branca e um short – "Isso te deixa desconfortável?"

"Não..." – era verdade. Ele se considerava, na hora, um canalha por isso, mas ele estava apreciando a situação.

"Porque você se comporta como se nunca tivesse visto uma mulher nua."

"Ouça, Weasley, eu já vi muitas mulheres nuas... e esse não é o ponto..."

"Eu suponho que você tenha visto mesmo..." – ela fez um gesto no ar e Draco teve que se desviar para não ser acertado pela mão dela – "Astoria, Parikinson..."

"Eu acho que você não precisa mais de mim, Weasley. Eu vou embora agora." – ele disse de uma maneira calma, mas ele não pôde esconder a pontada de irritação com o rumo da conversa.

E ele ia falar alguma coisa mais. Mas quando se deu conta, estava sendo puxado pela lapela do sobretudo, seus lábios encontrando os lábios de Ginny. Ela o segurou com força, e o beijou de uma forma profunda. Ele retribuiu. Em sua cabeça, recusar o beijo de uma mulher não era atitude de um cavalheiro. Ele sentiu o gosto de avelã dela, misturado a uma boa dose de álcool, inebriá-lo. Ela o segurava pela lapela, controlando o ritmo, impedindo-o de se afastar. Quando ela o soltou, minutos depois, ela fitou os olhos dele e sorriu.

"Você não vai se lembrar disso amanhã, Weasley." – ele comentou.

"Como você pode ter certeza que eu não vou lembrar?"

"Bom, eu não tenho. Mas você está bêbada e cansada e eu te digo, você bebeu muito. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte" – ele parou por um instante, imaginando se ele tinha o direito de continuar o que ele pretendia dizer – "se você acordar amanhã e lembrar-se disso, me procure."

"Ok. Boa noite, Malfoy. Você pode ir agora." – ela falou, sentando-se na cama – "Espera, Draco." – ela falou quando ele estava na porta do quarto. Draco parou e fitou-a.

"O quê?"

"Você estava errado."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre eu não querer um anti-herói."

"..."

Engraçado como ela sempre tinha a última palavra.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/Rbc: **pois é, capítulo final. Uma coisa: a fanfic é classificada como M. Este capítulo é um M. Só pra avisar os desavisados. XD Vamos aos agradecimentos.

Aninhoca: Ni, também prefiro muito mais os anti-heróis, pelo menos na maioria das vezes. E eu que to te pressionando huh? O seu prólogo pelo capítulo final! Huahuahauahau

Lou Malfoy: eu não poderia dizer melhor do que você. Huahuahuahauh. Potter viado que não merece a Ginny!! Maldita JK que pensa que HG é legal só porque é óbvio. Huhauahauhauhau

Yuuko: o pior é que não é fácil encontrar lan aqui... só encontro no shopping a esse preço absurdo. Muito triste. bahhhh. Espero que goste deste capítulo. XD

Vivian Malfoy: fico imensamente feliz com seu comentário. E espero que você goste deste capítulo também. XD

Mrs. Violet: Deby... pois é, nós todas sempre soubemos que o Potter nunca prestou. O negócio é o Draco mesmo. Huahuahauahau

Mrs. Mandy Black. Leitora nova! Que lindo! Adoro leitoras novas! Hauahuahauaha. Espero que goste do final também. XD

Caah LisLis: moça... se eu achar um Draco no estoque ele é meu. Mas eu juro que se eu achar dois eu te mando um. Ok? Eu também estou louca procurando um desses pra mim! XD

Jane LeloupBlanc: pois é... o potter não presta. Pra mim ele nunca prestou. XD Mas ok, a sua pergunta. Pra mim, na minha cabeça, se passou um ano. Eu preenchi as lacunas em branco na minha cabeça, e é sobre essas lacunas em branco que é legal pensar... um ano... o que aconteceu até que eles chegassem a esse ponto do "relacionamento" deles. De qualquer forma, não é a coisa mais importante. O importante é que eles chegaram não é? O tempo não é relevante. XD

Oraculo: espero que você goste do final da fic também! Abraços! XD

Lila: eu tento sempre dosar o drama e a "perversão" por assim dizer. Eu nem sempre consigo fazer isso da forma que eu gostaria, mas enfim, fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Este capítulo é um pouco mais M do que os outros, mas ainda assim é bem romântico. Espero que você goste dele, ok? XD

Emmy Borboleto: nhaaaa, que fofa! Eu também achei aquelas palavras bem estilo Malfoy. São fortes e precisas e vão direto ao ponto, e soam um tanto orgulhosas e prepotentes também de uma certa forma. Uma forma sexy e ousada típica de Draco, não? E eu não sei o que falar sobre o modo que eu organizei os capítulos... hauahuahuha... então essa parte eu vou passar, ok? Espero que você goste deste capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo! XD

Carolzenha Malfoy: carol, você é uma das pessoas que quando fica sem pc/net fica louca? Porque eu sou uma dessas pessoas. E eu to sofrendo por quase não ter acesso... hauahauahuah... enfim... pois é... Astoria, de acordo com a própria JK é a mulher do Draco, mas acho que isso você já sabe. Na minha fic ela morreu. Tipo, nessa fic. Nas outras eu não sei. Mas no final das contas, ela não é algo realmente importante. XD Espero que goste deste capítulo.

Aproveitem o capítulo. É o último. XD

**Five Places Draco Wants To Kiss Ginny**

**Spoilers: **Para este capítulo "Deathly Hallows".  
**Characters: **Draco e Ginny  
**Rating: **M ou R - pra este capítulo  
**Summary: **Exatamente o que o título diz.  
**Warning: **Este é NC-17. Um pouco diferente das outras NCs que eu já escrevi. XD

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à JK e corporações associadas a ela, não a mim. Esta fanfic foi feita a título de entretenimento. Eu não ganho nada com isso, a não ser satisfação.

**N/Rbc: **esta fanfic foi baseada numa fanfic em inglês do seriado BONES (atualmente o meu seriado preferido). O título original é "Four Places Booth Wants To Kiss Brennan... and one he did" e a autora chama-se 'Lerdo'. Mantive o título em inglês pela sonoridade. Fanfic a título de distração pessoal. A história desta fic não é uma tradução literal da fic em inglês. Apenas a idéia geral foi utilizada. É bom pensar em 5 lugares bons para se beijar. XD

**Linha Final  
5. Na Cama  
Título Alternativo: **_**Lá**_

Draco se perguntou pela terceira vez o que ela estava fazendo ali, embora uma parte de si quisesse acreditar que ela estava ali por causa do beijo deles alguns dias antes. Na verdade, seu próprio ego gostava de acreditar que esse era o real motivo de ela estar ali.

Ela estava encharcada, e tremendo de frio. Ele proferiu um feitiço para secá-la e depois lhe estendeu um casaco, para aquecê-la.

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso... quer dizer, eu pensei, eu acho..." – ela murmurou. Ele encostou-se na parede e baixou os olhos, esperando que ela continuasse a falar – "Harry saiu de casa." – ele imediatamente olhou pra ela – "Quer dizer, eu o expulsei de lá." – ele riu.

"Você veio aqui falar do Potter?" – ele perguntou, um pouco mais rispidamente do que desejava – "Quero dizer, me satisfaz imensamente a dor dele, mas ele não é o centro do universo." – ela deu de ombros.

"O que você quer de mim, Malfoy?" – ela deu dois passos para frente, ficando quase colada ao corpo dele – "Eu nunca te amei. E eu duvido que você já tenha amado alguém. Mas tem essa coisa... isso... entre nós... sempre... e teve lá em casa... e agora..."

"Eu quero beijar você." – ele disse, de repente, fazendo-a calar-se.

A expressão dele era quase neutra. Seus olhos eram os mais expressivos. Brilhavam. Ela deu mais um passo para frente, tocando seu corpo no dele, então levou suas mãos à lapela do sobretudo dele, puxando-o para mais perto, juntando os seus lábios com os de Draco.

Um toque que provocou um pequeno choque inicial. Ela abriu a boca e ele seguiu o gesto dela. A língua dele encontrou a dela. Toques suaves e lentos. Quase ritmados. Ela ainda mantinha suas mãos firmes à lapela dele, mantendo-o tão próximo quanto ela queria que ele estivesse.

Draco sentiu Ginny entregar-se ao beijo. Não só ao beijo, mas a tudo. Ele soube disso quando sentiu-a soltar seu sobretudo e retirá-lo. Ele riu entre os lábios dela, mas ela o ignorou e continuou tanto o beijo como a tentativa de livrá-lo da roupa. Dessa vez a camisa dele.

Então, quando Draco sentiu-se livre da camisa, ele apanhou-a no colo. Não interrompeu o beijo hora nenhuma até chegar ao quarto e colocá-la sobre a cama. Assim que ele inclinou-se para beijá-la novamente, ela o afastou ligeiramente com a mão espalmada em seu peito. Então ela fez um gesto rápido e retirou a própria camiseta.

Draco viu o sutiã dela, meia taça, delicado, como ela. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foram os seios. A curva delicada dos seios dela era perfeita. Ele notou algumas sardas vermelhas. Ele nunca havia pensado que ela poderia ter sardas. E ele surpreendeu-se quando pensou que os seios dela eram ainda mais perfeitos com aquelas sardas. Ele tocou delicadamente a curva dos seios dela, sentindo-a tremer sob a palma de sua mão. Beijou novamente o pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos baixavam a alça do sutiã e o desabotoavam. Eles tinham a cor que ele imaginava, chocolate ao leite. E quando levou seus lábios àquele ponto específico da pele dela, sentiu que o gosto deles era ainda melhor do que ele pensava. Ela gemeu baixinho ao sentir a língua dele em contato com seu mamilo, e ele soltou um leve barulhinho de satisfação.

Agora as mãos de Draco passearam pela lateral do corpo dela. A curva dos seios, a cintura... e quando chegaram ao quadril ele levou-as para o cós da calça dela, passando leve e lentamente pela virilha dela, tocando-a por cima do tecido. Outro gemido, dessa vez mais longo.

Ele beijou a barriga dela e olhou-a rapidamente. Seus dedos desabotoaram a calça e suas mãos fizeram o tecido escorregar pelas pernas dela. Ele desceu um pouco mais os lábios e beijou-a abaixo do umbigo.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou, num fio de voz.

"Eu já disse, Weasley. Eu quero beijar _você_."

Ele desceu um pouco mais os lábios, e antes que ela pudesse absorver a resposta dele, ela sentiu seu corpo tremer involuntariamente. O contato dos lábios e da língua dele era... inebriante.

Draco beijou-a da forma que ele queria. Sentiu o gosto dela, adocicado, algo inebriante. Ficou ali durante vários minutos, aprofundando o beijo de tempos em tempos, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome _Draco..._ e não mais Malfoy. Ele ria a cada menção de seu nome, e sentia seu pênis pulsar, quase que dolorosamente, implorando por um contato mais íntimo.

O corpo dela estava vibrando. E Draco parou de beijá-la. No instante em que ele colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, sentiu as mãos dela livrá-lo da calça. Ela puxou-o pelo pescoço e buscou seus lábios. Sua outra mão ajudou-o a postar-se entre suas pernas e diminuir o espaço que havia entre eles.

Ela não pôde reprimir um gemido ao senti-lo tão próximo. Ele riu perto de seu ouvido e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, sussurrando algo sobre o gosto e o cheiro dela, e sobre querer beijá-la novamente.

Ele moveu-se e ela o acompanhou com o quadril. Suas unhas fincaram-se nas costas dele e ela pôde ouvir um gemido rouco da parte de Draco.

Então, para a surpresa e desapontamento de Ginny, Draco parou de se mover e se afastou. Mas então, antes que ela pudesse protestar, ela sentiu as mãos de Draco subindo até encontrar o pequeno espaço entre suas pernas.

"É desse jeito que eu quero você agora..." – ele sussurrou e, então, desceu os lábios até poder beijá-la _daquele_ jeito novamente.

Dessa vez mais profundamente, mais rápido, de um modo ainda mais íntimo, e com a ajuda dos dedos. Para Ginny era fascinante, e ela definitivamente não conteve os gemidos. O calor da língua dele, em contato tão íntimo com ela, tão prazeroso e delirante. Os dedos dele brincavam com ela. Tudo era divino.

As mãos dela encontraram os cabelos dele e engalfinharam-se nos fios. Para ele aquele gesto era fascinante e enlouquecedor. Estimulava-o a continuar com a carícia. A cada gemido era um passo mais próximo para o orgasmo dela. E ele sabia que ela estava perto. Os músculos contraídos dela, além do toque mais forte dela em seus cabelos denunciavam isso. Ele ria, satisfeito.

Um beijo ainda mais profundo. Um toque mais ousado. A outra mão buscando um dos seios dela. Um gemido mais alto. E ele sentiu o corpo inteiro dela vibrar. A sua própria satisfação era imensa e ele riu para ela, buscando sua boca em seguida.

"E você, Draco?" – ela perguntou, ao senti-lo aninhá-la em seus braços.

"Não há nada que eu quisesse fazer mais do que beijar _você_. Pensamos em mim mais tarde, ok? Nós ficaremos bem a partir de agora..."

Não houve resposta. E então Draco viu a imagem de Ginny em seus braços se desfazer, como em névoa. E apenas o que ele pôde encarar era a porta de madeira, escrito _Vestiário Grifinória_. Ele riu sozinho e entrou.

Encontrou Ginny sozinha, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela olhou para ele, meio confusa.

"Há quanto tempo estamos assim, Weasley?

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." – ela falou, com um sorriso que contrariava suas palavras.

Draco deu um passo á frente, e ela, um passo atrás. Suas costas bateram na parede do vestiário, mas ela não se importou, apenas olhou-o, de certa forma intrigada.

"Eu não te amo, Weasley. E eu sei que você não me ama. E sim, isso é para ser algum tipo de anti-declaração de amor." – ela riu - "Eu vou ignorar durante muito tempo toda a história que a gente não compartilhou e provavelmente vou deixar que você venha até mim algum dia. Porque eu sou orgulhoso demais." - ele deixou seus dedos tocarem suavemente as pontas do cabelo de Ginny. Então, ele segurou a respiração e esperou que ela reagisse.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer." – ele percebeu que ela ignorara seu gesto. Bom sinal. Talvez.

"Não, eu sei que você não sabe. Mas vai saber um dia. Eu apenas vou dar o primeiro passo e deixar o resto com você."

Ele não ia falar para ela sobre os seus sonhos. Nem muito menos sobre a falta deles. Não falaria que ele imaginava como seria beijá-la de cinco maneiras diferentes. Ou em cinco lugares que a sua mente idealizava. Ele apenas falaria o óbvio, e deixaria que ela pensasse sobre isso.

"Você não quer um anti-herói, Weasley." – ele sussurrou, ainda com os lábios bem próximos dos dela. – "Você quer um Harry Potter. É o que todas as meninas como você querem. Nós nunca daríamos certo mesmo... e dessa forma você torna as coisas bem mais fáceis para mim."

"Mais fáceis?" – ela perguntou, sem entender muita coisa.

"Ficando com o Potter." – ele falou, num sussurro que ela só ouviu por causa da proximidade dele - "Tenha três coelhinhos com ele. Dê nomes pouco criativos para eles. Seja feliz com o Potter. É mais fácil agora. E é o melhor pra você."

Então ele inclinou-se e retirou gentilmente alguns fios vermelhos do cabelo dela que lhe caíam sobre a face.

"O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou, e provavelmente lhe deu a melhor expressão desconfiada que já vira.

"Tentando te beijar." – ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

**x.x.x FIM x.x.x FIM x.x.x**

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: **Sobre algo que eu disse no começo da fic. Eu gosto de chamar esta fic de "Os 5 beijos que levariam Draco e Ginny a ficarem juntos".

Quando eu imaginei o final desta fic como sendo este eu pensei que poderia fazer sentido, pois se vocês repararem no título ele fala sobre "Cinco lugares onde Draco quer beijar Ginny", não significa que ele efetivamente beijou. Na minha cabeça ele imaginou essa história toda antes dele entrar no vestiário. E quando entrou, ele apenas se certificou que ao menos ele iniciasse a história toda.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu me diverti escrevendo esta fic. Penso seriamente em fazer uma continuação. E se eu fizer, se chamará "Five Steps to The Bed" - ou "Cinco passos até a cama", também classificada como M, e seguindo, provavelmente, o mesmo ritmo desta, e também com 5 capítulos. Vou mesmo tentar escrever, ok? Por enquanto, comentem esta fic e me deixem saber o que vocês gostariam de ler numa provável continuação. XD

E eu disse _provável continuação..._ Huahauahuahauah.

Bjinhos...  
Rebeca Maria


End file.
